


Dragon fire and twisted Wires

by Whenyathima



Category: Shadowrun, Shadowrun: Dragonfall
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenyathima/pseuds/Whenyathima
Summary: Diesel lets herself mourn.





	Dragon fire and twisted Wires

Diesel collapses to the ground with a bottle of cheep Schnapps, the last two back to back runs catching up to her. She looks at the entrance of the ally at the side of the safe house, thankful no one had decided to follow her. This was stupid, She was being stupid. There was a job to be done, an entirely new team to get to know. Diesel laughs bitterly as she opened the bottle, Berlin was supposed to be a new chance; new team, new city, new opportunities, with the added bonus of Monika being back in her life. And now Monika was dead and Diesel was forced to lead her old team. She took her first, long drink from the bottle.

She knew that letting herself fall in love with a fellow shadowrunner was a terrible idea, never mind the fact that they had often run together, but Monika had always been so magnetic that it was impossible for her to escape. She had been so charismatic, so carefree, that she had managed to pull Diesel from the dark moods she had been stuck in for so long. The first time that Diesel truly lived was when she gathered up the courage to open herself up to Monika, a far shot from the homeless girl with nothing but the occasional spirit for company

It had been painful when she had left for Berlin, but with the matrix they had kept in contact. But that pain was nothing compared to now, Monika was gone for good. Diesel takes another long drink to hide her sobs, but did nothing for the tears that fall from her eyes. There was nothing worth seeing anyway.

The only hope that she held onto was that whatever afterlife was out there ruled by whatever gods, she had met too many mages and shamans from many different faiths to bother deciding what was real, had allowed her in. even if she did manipulate everything so that Diesel would end up the leader of her crew, all the while playing it off as a joke. She always had to be the cleaver one, Diesel could almost hear Monika’s mocking comment about how she had played her.

At least the crew seemed like good people that had genuinely cared for her, at least if you took Glory’s eagerness at the idea of revenge as any indication; that girl had the emotionality of the old school chrome that she had filled herself with. Diesel would have to find a way to talk to her about what she saw in her aura, although finding a way to do it tactfully would be the best idea if she dident want to be cut to ribbons. She was certainly a useful fighter to have around, especially with her first aid skills supplementing her and Dietrich’s healing.

Dietrich was an interesting man, older then she was and still running the shadows. A rare thing for humans to accomplish, damn handy with his magic as well. Diesel wondered how he would react where she to tell him that they where actually only a few years apart in age, but then he might stop the whole supportive older man thing that he seemed to be doing. She really needed the support right now, Monika did always say she was too emotional for the shadows, albeit in that teasing tone of hers.

Not that she was much better, the damn hypocrite was just better at hiding it. That damn recording had almost got her to break down in front of the team. That would have been an amazing start, especially as Eiger was standing right there glaring at her for taking the leadership position and somehow being the reason Monika was dead. Now that was certainly a kick in the guts, wasn’t like she had been thinking the same thing to herself. Shaking away her thoughts she downs as much of the bottle as she possibly can before needing to take a breath.

Memories of Monika’s final moments, her struggle to speak after having her brain fried by whatever bullshit was lurking in the matrix. Draining the last of the bottle, Diesel chucks it down the ally. Sobs wrack her body as she remembers how helpless she was to do anything, her spells not enough to save her. Tears flow freely down her face, hitting the rough concrete she is sitting on.

A bark draws her attention, and she looks up to see the blurry form of Dante watching her. She smiles at him sadly “hey boy, what are you doing out here?” she asks, the dog replies by tilting his head and then walking closer whining. “I miss her too boy” Diesel says with a shaking voice, wrapping her arms around the dogs neck “We’ll get the bastards, we’ll find them and I will tear them apart with my bear hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing through Shadowrun: dragonfall again and the recording that Monika made for your character made me think about how she would feel about the situation.


End file.
